


Desperation

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Post Season 2 Finale, and I miss Varian, everyone is back in Corona, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: When in time of need, Rapunzel asks for a favor.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SEASON 2 FINALE SPOILER FREE

“Please.”

Normally, whenever the princess of Corona asked for anything, Varian scoffed and rolled his eyes. He never accepted any offer Rapunzel gave him. But the urgency in her voice made him pause.

“Tell me again,” Varian stood up and walked to where the princess stood outside his cell. “In complete detail, please.”

“I don't know exactly how,” Rapunzel started. She rubbed the back of her neck. “One minute I was reaching for the Moonstone, the next Cass grabbed it, talking about she was fulfilling her own destiny. She is the host or something I guess.”

“And why am I the one needed?” Varian asked, of course accompanied by a roll of his eyes. Just because he's worried doesn't mean he has to let the princess know.

“I didn't have a chance to reunite with the Moonstone,” Rapunzel sighed for a moment, closing her eyes. There was tense silence as either one of them were scared to move. When she spoke again, her eyes were glossy. “That means the black rocks are going to continue looking for me. They'll destroy everything.”

“Where is Cassandra now?” Varian definitely peaked interest in where they might've put a person who could spontaneously combust. Especially one who's such a threat to the princess.

“We really need your help, Varian,” Rapunzel pleaded. “We need to save her. This is my best friend. My lady in waiting. We need to save her. I don't know why, but I have a feeling you have to be alongside me.”

Varian narrowed his eyes, noting the fact that she dodged his question. “Haha, right. When  _ I  _ need help, you abandoned me. I'm in jail right now because of you. But, when you're in need of assistance, I'm supposed to help? Let me guess, it's because you decided I'm only useful now?”

“Cass decided to merge with a freaking deadly rock that almost destroyed an entire kingdom,” Rapunzel growled. “If I didn't think you were worthy enough, I wouldn't have come to you. I could've gone to any alchemist who didn't commit treason and try to kill me. But, I chose you. I know you can make us proud.”

No, she doesn't get to play that card. But still, he stayed silent. He closed his eyes and looked down. He couldn't stand to see the look on the princess' face as she tried to hold back her tears. “...One more time. Start from the top.”

It was obvious she was losing patience because Rapunzel made a frustrated huff. “Basically your old girlfriend or whatever turned into the moon. We've hidden her somewhere where no one else will find her. We need your help. Your alchemy may be able to piece together why she's doing this.”

“Have you considered that maybe Cassandra had really been planning this all along?” Varian raised an eyebrow at the princess. She played a cruel card on him. He's simply repaying the favor. “She protected the sundrop so you could take her to the Dark Kingdom where she would then merge with the moon. Not everyone has to like you, you know. She used you, princess.”

Varian expected Rapunzel to walk away from him. To not give a care about what he said. He expected her to lock him up with extra security with no hopes of escaping.

He had not been expecting her to start full on crying.

She covered her mouth as the tears fell down her cheeks. “I've considered everything and then some to figure this out! Of _course_ I've considered that my best friend could really hate me! I've done it all! But ever since I burnt her hand, she started acting out for aggressive. I may have infected her and _that's_ why I need you. To cure her.”

Varian definitely paused and stared while she cried. The princess gave a little chuckle. “Oh, I start crying and you stare at me like I've grown another head. Just another weakness for you to exploit, huh?”

But there was something that had caught his attention. “You burnt her hand?”

Rapunzel looked like the question caught her by surprise. “Uh, yeah. We discovered another cantation. She  _ warned  _ me not to use it. She  _ warned  _ me to stop being so trusting. She was so wary of Adira and she always told me to watch who I have as my friend. I should've listened to her. Like she said, I should've trusted her judgement. By doing that, I could've figured this out sooner.”

“There's a lot of could'ves and should'ves in that sentence,” Varian went for a crooked smile. “What can you tell me about this cantation. Or rather I should ask; What can you tell me that you feel wouldn't blow up in your face in case I turn rouge?”

“It's a moon cantation,” Rapunzel said, ignoring his jab. “The sundrop heals and brings light. The only use for the moon is to destroy and reunite with its sundrop.”

“My guess if you actually infected her? You destroyed something inside of her,” the drop on Rapunzel's face was enough to make him take a quick second to breathe. “You destroyed it and now she's trying to find whatever it was by using the Moonstone.”

Rapunzel took in a shaky breath. “I just… I know that it's not her. It can't possibly be her. We learned everything at the same time. Neither of us knew that there was even a Moonstone at the beginning. She said she was fulfilling her destiny. Someone must've told her something.”

“So to summarize everything,” Varian tried to remember everything that the princess had explained to him since he showed up. “The girl I used to like turned evil because she grabbed the Moonstone even though it was supposed to be  _ your  _ destiny to grab the stupid rock?”

“Don't forget the part where the black rocks will continue destroying everything because they weren't reunited with me.”

“Sweet, I'll help.”

Rapunzel did a double take. “Wait. Are you being for real?”

Varian shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “I mean, if the rocks raze all of Corona, then I wouldn't have the chance to save my dad, wouldn't I?”

At the mention of his dad, Rapunzel looked away guiltily. She opened her mouth to speak, then decided against it. After clearly arguing with herself, she wiped her tears from her cheeks. “I literally just learnt my lesson with being too trusting…”

“Let me guess,” Varian rolled his eyes and put his head against the bars. He accidentally hit his head, keeping in a wince. “There's some important piece of information that could potentially help you figure out what's going on. Except you're clearly at war trying to figure out if you should tell me.”

“I actually have no idea what this could be useful for but you deserve to know,” Rapunzel nodded, having decided. “It has to do with your dad.”

Varian almost fell. “My dad?”

“Wait,” Rapunzel held a key between her fingers. “We can't do much talking while you're in there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because all my tangled fics are the same
> 
> Damn that ending killed me
> 
> Here's how I imagine it would go down once everyone is back in Corona. Because damn do I want Varian to come back. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - varianneedsabaymaxhug
> 
> :)


End file.
